


Language Barriers [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [24]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cultural Differences, Different languages, Explicit Consent, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Soulmates, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi has always been shunned, because what Jedi would have a soulmark in the Sith language? He certainly never expected to find this mystery soulmate on a planet lost from the archives - of course, first he has to survive capture from an entire army of illegal clones, not a one who speaks a word of Basic.(Chapters 1-3 make a complete story without sex or A/B/O dynamics, rated Teen and up for torture and naughty words)





	Language Barriers [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Language Barriers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605350) by [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/pseuds/norcumi). 



> Recorded for the non-english language square on my podfic bingo card because I - sadly - only speak english.

**Title:** Language Barriers

 **Fandom:** Star Wars - Clone Wars

 **Author:** norcumi

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Obi-Wan Kenobi / Rex

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Length:** 1:13:17

**Summary:**

Obi-Wan Kenobi has always been shunned, because what Jedi would have a soulmark in the Sith language? He certainly never expected to find this mystery soulmate on a planet lost from the archives - of course, first he has to survive capture from an entire army of illegal clones, not a one who speaks a word of Basic.  
(Chapters 1-3 make a complete story without sex or A/B/O dynamics, rated Teen and up for torture and naughty words) 

The original work can be found [Here]()

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/LanguageBarriers.mp3)


End file.
